Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 3
RACHEL GETS A MOTORCYCLE Rachel steps out of the motorcycle with a red paint job. She doesn’t really know how to drive it or what drove her to buy it, but she seems oddly comfortable with it. She takes it for a quick test drive, gradually getting the hang of it. Getting off, she realizes that someone has been watching the entire time. ---- :Rachel: Robyn? What are you doing here? Don’t you got school or something? :Robyn: It’s the summer first off. :Rachel: Whatever! Look, the point is what I’m doing is probably too dangerous for a… how old are you even? :Robyn: Sixteen. :Rachel: Yeah, maybe like two years young to be on something like this. :Robyn: I told you that the alien was with the ice bags, remember? Like, I don’t know why you don’t trust me… :Rachel: It could be that you’re someone I just met like a couple hours ago, and two of those hours were at the motorcycle shop? Look, I don’t mean to be a downer but like… even I’m not sure what I’m doing. I think it’s a midlife crisis or something, which is weird considering I’m 21… :Robyn: You feel a compulsion to do this stuff? :Rachel: Kind of, yeah. I can’t explain it. I feel like I need to be prepped for something. :Robyn: It’s not Six, is it? :Rachel: No. Like I said, it’s not really explainable. It’s the cosmic sense of destiny I guess that drives some people to look for it and face it. I don’t know what it is, but I feel it closing in soon. And I guess I need a motorcycle for that. :Robyn: What if it’s another alien? :Rachel: Another alien? :Robyn: Yeah. :Rachel: Well, let’s not get too far out here. :Robyn: I mean, what else could it be? A giant drill that’s threatening to destroy the planet or something? :Rachel: I don’t know what it is but maybe you’re right… maybe the reason I can’t pinpoint it is because it’s not here yet. :Robyn: And that thing is something you don’t know either. :Rachel: Yeah… Rachel sits for a long while, thinking. :Rachel: I don’t know, maybe I’m going nuts. :Robyn: Well, yeah, I guess that could be it too. What do we do? Sit around and wait? :Rachel: No. Hang on. Rachel looks at her tattoos. She notices something that she hasn’t before. :Rachel: Do you see that? :Robyn: The blue mickey head? :Rachel: ...I guess I can see that but I don’t think it’s that. :Robyn: Where did you get those anyway? :Rachel: I dunno, I woke up with them on my arms this morning. :Robyn: Maybe aliens put them there. I am getting a weird reading from them. :Rachel: Where do those goggles come from anyway? :Robyn: I dunno, I bought them from a convention. :Rachel: When? :Robyn: Earlier today? :Rachel gets up on and gets on a motorbike. :Rachel: Hop on. Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo - Genesis